kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jasperchua99/The Beginning of My Waifu, Me and The game
=Preface= Ill put this information down as important as it is in regards to the story, Most of the story is held on site rather then the game in real time and it does have real products involved in the story.Tho, it should be noted that this is how i started playing as well Some of you may have heard part my story in conversations.But ill make a point to leave it in a story format for you all to see. Enjoy the article. Jasperchua99 Content Moderator 07:45, June 25, 2018 (UTC) =Warning= *If you have not seen the movie, Kantai Collection: The Movie (劇場版「艦隊これくしょん」) turn away now or you will be spoiled. *Everything is in GMT +8 Part 1:Waifu Chapter 1:Introduction Let's be real here, I was playing World of Warship as XhacKX before i start hearing anything related to Kancolle and due to the fact that Yuudachi's annoyance(POI~!) is the one that got me curious of what is this all about, this was also the one that my friend started introducing me into Kancolle back in 2016. My plan in the first place is to only watch Kancolle the Anime after ive watch the premiere of Sword Art Online:Ordinal scale on February 18 2017 due to the fact that i've just completed my O levels and waiting for Admission to Polytechnic.But seems like the way that it is going now, it backfired. Chapter 2:The Anime February 2017 I remember that i was very relax at that time since ive finish my contract with a company working as a warehouse assistant. And with the time available, i've took a full marathon run to start watching the show minute by minute, Episode by Episode and by the time i reach Episode 06, i've already fallen asleep as i was too tired to continue watching the show...Shit... (Tho this is a point when i wanna say that first time watching, i dont even know what is going on in the show until i watch it again for the movie hype) Chapter 3:The Hype (Now we gotten to a point where its gonna get really real here with the movie) February 2017 Ok, i only just woke up at 11am GMT+8 cos who knew that an anime gives a good night sleep. I have the usual breakfest and while i was eating this pops up on my phone. Oh great, what can possibly go wrong? I'm watching the anime and Aniplus have this great idea of letting us see the movie in cinemas...PANIC MODO! I HAVEN'T EVEN FINISH WATCHING THE ANIME!!! So without going into too much delays, i'll just quickly finish my incomplete marathon. Keeping in mind that i had no one that interest me by the end of the anime(not even Nagato,Yamato,Taiho or Yuudachi). Badly enough, there's 1 flaw in that post. After i watched the anime, I wanted to book the tickets and IT ONLY STATED THAT ITS ANNOUNCED,AND NOT AN ADVANCE SALE!!So what for i rush to finish watching the anime just to find out that it's only announced... nevermind i'll just go for a cool down period and rewatch it. Day by Day, it starts to get a bit reckless and i rewatched about twice already. Chapter 4:The Drop I almost begin to lose my hope,due to the fact that it is taking a while to give me the sign for booking the tickets.But Thankfully on April 3rd 2017, Another hype stated to drop by on Wed and true enough on April 5th 2017 this post brought me back to the hype i was prior to the post on February 24 2017. APRIL, ABOUT TIME!!!! Took my time to set my calendar and by the next day when this post appeared Hell yea!! time to snipe a ticket(insert the smug here) and brought it at around 10 am when only 2 seat in the cinemas is reserved (tho when i recheck in the afternoon, left the front 2 rows Of course, to my surprize, not only they let us watch the movie, they even gave a few merchandise to enjoy it. Although, i may just notice it in the cinemas movie description, but i didn't expect its entirety to be better than i thought, even this post clearly states my surprize! Chapter 5:The day i met my true love April 2017 (Yest is my Poly Orientation Programme last Day, So it ties in perfectly this time) 1 Big day and 1 good movie to catch, i woke up pretty early at around 7am. With the usual breakfast and early gym workout at the nearby gym, i head to Plaza Singapura to catch the movie. It was around 12pm by the time i arrive there. But first! A trip to McDonald at Basement 1.Cos who knows that a 90 min movie could have bring a big difference in hunger and luck?(OH WAIT, Mamiya`s Irako! Why Tanaka is involved now???? LUUL) Now, we all know the procedure for a McD order, right? Walk to the counter and say "Cheese Burger and chips please?" Well not there, everything is automated.What we got there is a machine that takes your order and u pay by NETS.So here what i do, go to the machine and press Dine in, Burgers, Veggie Crunch( cos screw that, thats the cheapest), set meal with small coke(Cos screw that ive got to drink coke in the cinemas again later) and pay my bill( Dun make me say how as well, u greedy fellas).A receipt was printed with my Queue number and i stand near the counter waiting for my burger. "4026!!" A counter receptionist called and hey its my turn, i check my order and take my tray with my set meal to the nearest seat closest to the open door.(since that was the only seat left and it was so packed with diners)That's also the time i have to check with all the social medias before the sortie in cinemas and with only 45 mins to eat? ill just take my time to chow down my food and due to the fact movie starts at 1:45pm with no advertisement this time, its gonna be a wild run.(such luck from tanaka, tks for not giving me buffer time from advertisement to slowly eat my burger) Chapter 6:First Movie Sortie (No event designation here, LUUL) "munch...munch...sip..." and as i finish my food, i check my time.1pm...shit, overshot my time in Mcd, time to hightail my way out of here! Bring out the Sortie map!! No wait! the Directory map! Now here's the plan, I gotta hightail my way from Mcdonald to a booth set up by Aniplus beside the store named "Simple Toys" here, moving up 7 levels in 10 mins. Picked up all my stuff and double check my belongings and... ok let's run! Keeping my usual running pace from my early morning gym, i dash out of Mcd and head to the closest Escalator behind Helan (cos Elevator take too much time, logic) and began to do a dash climb with the support of Escalator's powering speed(not expeditions). Remember the map where i said i took the closest escalator, that's the escalator im taking and it operates in a clockwise movement every time i change escalator, so here it goes.Level 1...Level 2... Level 3... Le...shit level 4 Elevator broke down! Detour to the other escalator, climb without that descending escalator powered and move in an Anti-clockwise transition once to the next level. Level 5...and return to the original transition direction. Level 6 and... huff huff... im exhausted...cool down at the escalator on transition to level 7. And of course i've reach level 7...in 15 mins. Not too bad for a morning runner. Made a dash, passing the anime stores and when i finally reach the booth next to that "Simple Toys" Store... i presented my digital ticket to the receptionist. The moment has come. "Pick one" the reception said, and i glance over the merch spread out like how a deck of cards is shown and pick 1, A random one of course, as all the flimstrip inside are not exposed and it is totally up to RNG to decide what ill be getting. My fate is Sealed and i'll know when i open the flimstrip. Chapter 7:Movie Time! Now that i have collected my flimstrip, time to grab my popcorn and drinks. But first, we got the usual social media posting time, so lets show a bit of my loot that i posted on snapchat and my instagram about Bucky and the merch...(Cos its 2017,LUUL) Time to grab some popcorn and drinks then, i walk to the counter and queue from behind. there was not a lot of customers queuing from this lane , roughly about 3-4 in front of my queue. This was also the only time i get to check my social media for the last time before the movie starts. As soon as it was my turn, i called for a total sweet popcorn with a gulp of coke to complete my order.Its not much of a big deal to wait for the cashier to serve my popcorn and drink.But, as i turn around...signboard calling for Hall 1 lits, time for the movie! I picked up my popcorn and drink and dash to the ticketing check in counter, picked up my phone and showed my ticket, im in... As i walk into the hall, i spotted that the hall is already 1/4 full and its pretty much as expected, most of the players here plays the game. Lets bring out the seat plan for this hall Thats where im seating, right smack in the middle.I walk towards it and sat down on my comfy chair, not knowing that a line of movie watchers had already filled almost 95% of the hall. As i began to shut all communications down and put in my bag, the lights dimmed.time for my popcorn to come out and start crunching piece by piece into my stomuch and enjoy the movie. Chapter 8:Naval Movie Review (OK i told u earlier its spoiler alert, deal with it!) So the lights dimmed, and normally the advertisement would start playing before the movie. But today's really different, There's none, the cinemas brand logo starts playing immediately and after the warning is played, the movie starts.This is also when i realised that Aniplus book it as a private event, not as a country wide movie show, well done negotiating with GV so that we can skip the advertisement. Tho the bad news would be those who walked in and realised that the movie is already playing as normally advertisement is played for 30 mins before the movie starts.Thats tanaka luck for them. ill not go into details about the movie but ill leave the full spoiler here. Chapter 9: She appears! 3:15pm The 90 min worth of sortie has ended and kisaragi gets to live another day in the base. This brought everyone being shocked about her revival in the post credits and start to leave the hall with no regrets.I too was shocked of her revival and set myself something to sink in before standing up and prepare to leave the hall. Picking up my bag and the trash, i walked out of the hall through the use of the hall exit door and throw the rubbish that i've made while watching along the way out.This was the time i realised that now that the movie is over and i'm still not sure what i got and who am i fixated to. That's when i thought to myself, should i open up now or go home and do it? Taking out the set of merchandise from my bag that i got earlier this afternoon, i extract the flimstrip package and walk my way out back to the ticketing counter, keeping the rest in my bag. As i glance over the flimstrip packages, i said to myself "screw it im gonna see whose in the flimstrip, i heard some who gets credits or scenery scene." Lifting up the opening lid, i stopped here. Intense moment has come, which scene and/or Kanmusu will be coming home with me... Lifting up the Actual filmstrip at 3:20pm and... Part 2: Game Time Chapter 10: Post Flimstrip Symdrome There she is in all her glory, tho... Nagato was there, so that's a bonus... That's also the time i've decided to play the game and who knows whats gonna be installed for me next.Keeping the filmstrip back in the package, be sure that no one saw my flimstrip, ive kept them in the bag and ensure it was place back in the packages as it was given to me early this morning. At this time, i've headed for home and i've talked to a good friend of mine whose too busy to watch the movie as he has studies to attend to.Basically, we did talk about what flimstrip i got and some spoilers, but it all comes to the question by him that his asking for a few days already, Will i play the game? My answer to him : I'll play it tonight. Chapter 11: Booting the game/Server Selection (So most of the time for this part is not on site but it is virtually held here. 9:45pm I was sitting at home surfing the web and looking on how to get my base. So i stumbered upon the wikia to help get it up and running.Tho while i was not the kind who refer to the viewers and options like KC3 extension yet at the time, i just totally ignored it and rely on Google translate and wikia to help with the registration.And by the time i have look through the wikia tutorial. the game blink into life. 10:00pm Of course, unlike the most of us who have to go through VPN and the catbomb shenanigans. its a one shot got in procedures that i refered to in the wiki. Server selection screen appeared now.So its time to look for a location ill be staying for quite some time.This part i was not really looking at the wiki or other players location, but its a random selection. I clicked 鹿屋基地, since it was one of the servers available for me. The rest is 满. In simplified chinese as i understand it is as "Full". Good thing japanese has similar terms and the fact that i cant select the rest of the server, means that its really not possible for me to click on them Chapter 12: Oh god...Why is she Stalking? Part 3: Round 2/3 Movie??? Bonus: Induction into Wikia staff (More coming...) Category:Blog posts